


tourniquet smile

by ilfirin_estel



Series: the spnfemslash pact [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash, mentions of Off-screen Character Death, spnfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/ilfirin_estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy makes a name for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tourniquet smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [livejournal](http://ilfirin-estel.livejournal.com/48848.html) just after 7.11 aired and the [spnfemslashweek](http://spnfemslash.tumblr.com/) on tumblr happened. [Joyyjpg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg) and I both decided to start prompting ourselves and write more femslash for the fandom. The prompt for this double-drabble was _shelter_.

She’s eighteen when she gets the call about her dad. _Drunk driver, head-on collision._ She laughs when she hears the news, laughs until she vomits her continental breakfast all over the bathroom floor.

She ignores the tears in her eyes, the sobs clawing in her throat.

Years pass in a blur. She throws herself into hunting, makes a name for herself—people use the word _reckless,_ but they also say _good._

She’s always been good at this.

She hunts alone. She’s told it’s better to have someone watching her back, but she remembers the look on her dad’s face when he saw her mom lying there, ripped to pieces. She knows what’ll happen if someone gets too close.

Things change when she meets Claire.

Pure coincidence—they pick up the same hunt, squat in the same house for shelter. Claire looks sweet, but she’s tough-as-nails against the demon they face down.

Kris—she’s not _Krissy,_ not anymore—listens to Claire talk in her sleep. Some sharp, biting language that raises the hair on the back of her neck.

Curiosity has always been an understatement with Kris. It’s more like the burning desire to _know._

Claire breaks all of Kris’s rules.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] tourniquet smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269748) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
